


Unexpected

by Friskydiskydoo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Help, M/M, OC, Sam - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, hehe, rather obsessed than possessed
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friskydiskydoo/pseuds/Friskydiskydoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Viel Spaß-- :,)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Viel Spaß-- :,)

_Dieses schrille Geräusch ist das letzte an das ich mich noch erinnere. Das Schrille Geräusch, sowas wie... ein piepen. Eine sehr hohe Frequenz. Dann nur noch schwärze._

* * *

\-  30 Minuten Zuvor -

Scheiß Wecker. Mein erster Gedanke am morgen. Ich schlug meine Hand umher und suchte nach meinem Handy um meinen Wecker auszuschalten. Eigentlich müsste ich mir gar keinen Wecker mehr stellen. Ich gehe weder zur Schule, noch habe ich eine Festanstellung. "Warum hab' ich dich denn immer noch an?", fragte ich mich leise selbst, "Du bist laut und ein Arschloch." 

Ich stand auf und fing an zu zittern. "Habe ich das Fenster offen gelassen?" murmelte ich. Dazu muss ich sagen, ich vergaß das nie. Genau so wenig wie das Salz, es ist wie in meinem Gehirn eingebrannt alles zu schließen, Salz zu verstreuen und mir dann keine Gedanken machen zu müssen über das was passieren könnte. Die versteckten Teufelsfallen müssen auch noch in takt sein. Wieso war mir also plötzlich so kalt? Ich ging jedes Monster und übernatürliche wesen das ich kannte in meinem Kopf durch aber konnte mich an keins erinnern das einfach so in _meine_ Wohnung hätte kommen können.  
Und dann war da nur noch dieses piepen, dieses schrille Geräusch. Ich hielt mir meine Ohren zu aber es half nicht. Ich fiel auf die Knie bis diese dann auch nachgaben und ich mit dem Kopf auf meinen Boden fiel.

* * *

Ich konnte weder was sehen, noch konnte ich meinen Körper bewegen. Alles fühlte sich an als wäre es nicht da. Aber ich hörte unbekannte Stimmen. Ziemlich verwaschen und unklar, ich konnte aber einzelne worte wie _Gehirnerschütterung_ und _Unterkühlung._ Um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich schon etwas angst in dem Moment. Die Stimmmen wurden klarar und klarar und so langsam spürte ich auch meine Gliedmaßen wieder. Keine ahnung wie viel Zeit verganene ist aber ich hoffe nicht allzu viel. Wo bin ich überhaupt? Jetzt hörte ich auch ein gleichmäßiges Piepen und eine Tür die oft auf und zu ging. Ich nutzte den Moment um an meinen Bruder zu denken, sowie meine guten Freunde die alle nichts von unserem Leben wissen. Und dann kam mir eins meiner lieblingslieder in den Kopf geschossen und ich wünschte mir ich hätte tanzen können.

 

> I got so sick of being on my own  
>  Now the devil won't leave me alone  
>  It's almost like I found a friend  
>  Who's in it for the bitter end  
>  Our consciences are always so much heavier than our egos  
>  I set my expectations high  
>  So nothing ever comes out right
> 
> So shoot a star on the boulevard tonight  
>  I think I'll figure it out with a little more time  
>  But who needs time!
> 
>  

Bevor ich auch nur zum ersten Refrain kommen konnte, wurde ich leicht geschüttelt und meine Augen öffneten sich wie auf Knopfdruck. ich Blinzelte und bewegte meinen Koppf ein wenig. Großer Fehler. Nach der kleinen Bewegung um mich umzusehen spüre ich einen pochenden schmerz in meinem Kopf. "Bist du Okay?" Fragte mich eine weibliche, freundliche Stimme. Ich sah sie an und das erste was ich bemerkte war der weiße Kittel. "Ich bin Okay. Danke." murmelte ich bloß. Sie fing an zu reden, doch ich hörte ihr nicht wirklich zu. Sie stellte mir fragen, aber ich antwortete nur auf eine weil ich auf die anderen keinerlei antworten hatte. "Dieses schrille Geräusch ist das letzte an das ich mich noch erinnere. Das Schrille Geräusch, sowas wie... ein piepen. Eine sehr hohe Frequenz. Dann nur noch schwärze."  Die vermeintliche Ärztin nickte bloß und verließ den Raum. Was ist da bloß Passiert?

**Author's Note:**

> \- Erste Story.  
> \- Supernatural obsessed. help.  
> \- Assbutts.


End file.
